BFG Story
by AisyBlade897
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keseharian absurd tiga sahabat


_Gopal's pov…_

Memiliki sahabat yang kaya, keren, tampan? Itu mah biasa.. Tapi, punya sahabat yang bisa ngertiin kamu apa adanya, itu baru luar biasa. Terlebih jika sudah mengenalnya dengan akrab. Serasa sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Kurang yakin? Lihat saja keseharian kami bertiga. Kami ini sama-sama anak SMA, ngekost di kontrakan yang sama, begadang nonton bola sama-sama, bon utang makanpun juga hampir sama! Hebat nggak?! _(Aisy: Ampun, deh! Nggak kayak gitu juga kali.. -_-")._

Question 1 ;

*Kalo salah satu punya masalah, gimana?*

' _Itu, sih mending dibiarin aja. Toh idup juga punya dia sendiri'_ tampang cuek bebek /plakk.

Oops., nggak kok! Maksudnya, tinggal bilang aja! Yang lain 'pasti' langsung kasih solusi… Hehhe.. _(gemetaran liat Aisy ngangkat pacul_abaikansaja)_

 _Gopal's pov end…_

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer ;_

 _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios._

 _Warning;_

 _Mengandung segala lelucon garing dan kegajean kronis yang dapat membuat anda mual sewaktu-waktu. -_-"_

 _._

 _._

… _.Happy reading..._

 _._

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran minimalis, terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk menikmati rutinitas sorenya. Gopal yang sedang ngemil bakwan di pojokan. Fang yang sibuk ngecek medsos, juga sang penyuka warna jingga yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia game-onlinenya.

"Oii, Fang. Gue ada sedikit masalah nih. Lo mau nggak jadi 'tempat curhat' gue.,"ujar Boboiboy malesu /lemah-letih-lesu/wkwkwk.

"Hmm? Curhat? Kenapa nggak sama si Gopal aja sono?" balas Fang datar, kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mencomot donat lobak merah yang tinggal satu-satunya di atas nampan.

"Hahh., lo kaya nggak tau si Gopal aja. Dia itu rada 'ember' orangnya. Lagipula, gue nggak yakin dia bakal bisa kasih solusi.," Boboiboy membalas dengan tidak kalah datar, seolah mengabaikan keberadaan sang sahabat subur yang kini duduk diam di belakangnya.

' _Hoi, temen kampret! Gue di sini, kedengaran bego! Ya kali ngomongin temen di belakang dalam jarak_ _ **1 meter**_ _!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hmm. Serah lo deh.," dan dengan ungkapan ini, dimulailah sebuah drama panjang, rada ngasal dan paling nggak masuk akal yang pernah seorang Fang dengar sepanjang pengalaman rasa donat paling enak yang pernah ia makan dalam 15 tahun kehidupannya _(ditimpukbarbel)._

.

.

 _Beberapa saat penuh curhatan gaje kemudian…._

 _._

 _._

"Hahhh., jadi gitu ceritanya. Menurut lo gimana? Gue harus nyatain perasaan gue ke si doi apa nggak?" gumam Boboiboy lemas.

"Hmm., jadi intinya, lu suka sama si Hanna?" Fang mulai menerawang sambil sesekali menggosok dagu, disusul anggukan lemah sang kawan bertopi. "Dan ternyata.. dia udah punya gebetan?" lanjutnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ceh., nggak usah dijelasin juga kali."

"Hehhe., becanda.," ujar Fang nyengir gaje. "Ehm., oke, ini serius. Kalau menurut gue 'sih, ada baiknya lo utarain aja perasaan lo itu. Karena dengan begitu, lo bakalan bisa lebih tenang dan nggak akan terus-terusan kepikiran dan galau-galauan nggak jelas kaya tadi. Gitu sih, menurut gue."

"Iya, sih. Maunya juga gitu.. Tapi, apa iya bakalan diterima? Kalo dia nolak dan malah ngejauhin gue gimana?"

"Ya., itu sih resiko. Kalo dia nerima, berarti nasib lo lagi mujur. Kalo dia nolak.. Yah, berarti lo harus terima nasib aja buat jadi zombi.," ceplos Fang dengan tampang misterius.

"Hah?! Zombi? Maksudnya?" heran Boboiboy sambil memiringkan kepala, gagal faham.

"Iya, ZomBi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _...Zom_ _blo A_ _b_ _ad_ _i_ _."_

 _Jgleeerrrr...!_

"Nj*r! Dasar landak ungu rese! Belom pernah makan bogem mentah 'ya?! Woii., jangan kabur lu, kampret!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu, di pojok ruang tamu…_

"Hiks., mereka sama sekali nggak melirikku! Dasar kejam! Nyesel banget tadi di awal-awal udah ngebangga-banggain mereka…"

" _Sshh..,_ t _enang, Gopal. Jangan nangis, di sini masih ada kok yang perhatian sama Gopal.,"_ senyum manis bareng reader-san.

"Hiks., benarkah? Hiks., ternyata ada juga yang perhatian sama aku.. Tapi., siapa yang Aisy maksud?" berbinar penuh harap.

"Hehhe., dia adalah~~ tuh si Mpus.." senyum innocent.

 _Meoww?!_

 _Krik.. krikk.. krik.. krikk.._

.

.

.

.

 _Habis~~_

 _ **A/N**_

 _Uhh, hallo semua… Di sini Aisy.. /canggung.. canggung../_

 _Hehhe., ngomong-ngomong ini fic kedua Aisy di fandom ini(newbie).. Masih dalam tahap percobaan 'sih.. Jadi, sekiranya ada beberapa kekurangan atau keganjalan dalam cerita, mohon beri saran, yah..._

 _Salam semangat dari Aisy ^^_

 _Terimakasih..._

 _ **Btw, ada yang bersedia kasih review n fav/fol-nya? ;)**_


End file.
